


Click

by Lyndsaybones



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsaybones/pseuds/Lyndsaybones
Summary: A little early season 7 MSR.





	

She’s staring at the coffee maker like it’s a foreign object on her counter. It isn’t even hers, really. Melissa gave it to her years ago. She’d been on some jag about spiritual enlightenment and needing to give up all her worldly possessions. So, she ended up with the coffee maker and Melissa went globe trotting with some guy named Bodhi.

It’s early and she can’t go to sleep again. Her stomach clenches at the idea of going back to her bedroom. So, she’s standing there in the twinkly early hours of the morning trying to remember how to make coffee.

She fights a little chill that races up her spine. She’s only got her satin button up pajama top on and the heat hasn’t kicked on in the last half hour or so. She couldn’t find her pants…or her underwear for that matter.

She digs through the cabinet looking for filters.

Once, she tells herself, is a fluke. It can be chalked up to hormones, misdirected emotions, all that cliche stuff. Twice, well twice in the grand scheme of things, in a seven year span, that’s an aberration. But three times? Three times in four days? That’s a trend. And she’s not stupid. She knew from the moment he kissed her where this was headed. He did too.

Last night however, is very different from the previous two times and for three very specific reasons. One, it was at her apartment, her bed, her inner sanctum. Two, he figured out how to make her come without his hands or mouth. The perfect angle, the perfect rhythm and she was practically howling his name. He’d watched her the whole time, staring with the same rapt attention usually given to UFO videos. He was pretty proud of himself. And three, he found the ticklish spot on her ribs and had her flailing and laughing until she couldn’t breathe. She’d been completely unguarded.

She’s worked so hard to be taken seriously, to avoid repeating the messy entanglements of her past. God, how can she play bad cop during an interrogation with him when he knows how to reduce her to a puddle of giggles?

Panic swells in her chest and the chill that she’d suppressed takes over and forces a full body shiver. He’s seen everything now, everything. And it is terrifying. Vulnerability makes her feel squirmy inside, the fear of appearing foolish, of having her chapters read out loud.

She can almost hear her free-spirited sister chastising her for it. “Forget about the coffee, Dana. Go back to bed and take advantage of that man.”

She bites at the smile tugging at her lips. Jesus, she loves him so much. It is thrilling and overwhelming, like the first climb on a roller coaster.

She goes rigid when she hears his big bare feet padding toward her. He doesn’t speak and she can’t breathe. He wraps his long arms around her waist and presses his lips against her neck. He smells like sleep and unwashed hair. His stubble scratches at her neck. His morning breath is terrible. These are not things she’d usually find attractive, at all. Yet, here she is with her legs feeling like wilted lettuce. She can almost hear the chains clicking up the hill.

“Come back to bed,” he whispers.

Click. Click. Click.

“I don’t think I can sleep,” she says softly.

He turns her around and kisses her forehead, her cheek, her lips. The chill drifts away as his warmth wraps around her.

“Let’s not sleep, then.”

Click. Click. Click.

She smiles and pushes up on her tiptoes to kiss him back.

“Okay,” she murmurs against his mouth.

“You forgot something,” he says, a naughty little grin dancing over his face. He dangles a silky scrap of fabric in front of her and chuckles. She blushes and snatches it out of his hand.

They are kissing again and tumbling from the kitchen to the hall to the bedroom. Free falling down the hill and all she wants is to throw her arms in the air enjoy the ride.


End file.
